Lily (The Eeveelution Master)
Plot Lily was the original player of Baldi's little "game". However, she actually went to the school unlike The Player and had a locker there. She went through and Baldi started chasing her. She ran and opened her locker, climbed in, closed it, and locked it. She then tried to be quiet and hide in there so nobody would find her. Desperate to be helped, she grabbed an audio tape. She scrambled out a message and pleaded whoever listened to it to help her. Then, Baldi finally caught up to her. He tried the lock and since it didn't work, he attempted to bash in the locker door. That failed so he ripped the locker door off. Nobody knows what happened next, but a blood-curling female scream was heard and Lily was never seen again. The player can find her locker, locker keys, and her message. If the player beats the game on a run where they have listened to Lily's Message, they unlock the true ending. Sequence Main Article: True Ending The player has to listen to Lily's Message and then beat the game. If they do, Baldi is heard saying "not so fast!" And then the screen quickly fades to black before you get to exit the building. When the screen fades to color, the player is locked in a cage on the floor of a volcano like lair. There is another cage hanging from the ceiling with a girl (Lily) in it. Baldi comes down and laughs and then leaves. As he does, he knocks a can of BSoda of his desk. It rolls over to the player's cage and then you have to pick it up. Use it while facing the bars of the cage and they will melt when the soda hits them! Walk out and Lily will congratulate you. Then, walk over to Baldi's desk and open the drawer. Inside is another can of BSoda. Walk over and melt the bottom of Lily's cage. She will fall out and thank you. Her foot got injured when she fell though! Go over and get bandages from Baldi's desk and give them to her. Then you both run up the stairs and somehow get teleported to the school. Baldi and all the characters are active and Baldi is as angry as he was when you got 21 questions wrong in the secret ending! You have to make it to an exit and you win! Quotes Not including her dialogue from Lily's Message. * "Oh no! He trapped you too?!" When you awake in Baldi's lair. * "Nice! Can you get me out too?!" When escaping your cage * "Great! I don't know what they put in that stuff, but i am thankful! Ow! My ankle!" When freeing her * "Oh, that feels so much better! Now, let's get out of here!" When bandaging her * "What the-?!" When getting back to the school * "AAAAHH!" when seeing Baldi in the school * "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" when getting caught by Baldi in the school * YES! FINALLY! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" when beating the True Ending. Category:Secrets Category:Characters Category:Customs By The Eeveelution Master Category:Update Nexus